


sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**. There's a bare minimum of season 2 knowledge here.

**Title:** sometimes I feel like my only friend is the city I live in  
 **Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
 **Characters:** Chuck Bass, Dan Humphrey  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 535  
 **Prompts:** feeling blue  
 **Summary:** Sometimes the unexpected happens.  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/). There's a bare minimum of season 2 knowledge here.

His dream was crashing down around him and there was nothing he could do about it. All he had ever worked for, all his dad worked for didn’t mean anything if he didn’t have the means to pay for it. Dan was lost in his thoughts when he bumped into a warm, solid mass.

“Sorry about that. I wasn’t paying attention,” he rambled on.

“Obviously. When do you ever?”

Dan groaned inwardly. He didn’t want to deal with Chuck Bass on top of this too. He turned to walk in the direction he’d just come from.

“What the hell are you doing, Humphrey?”

“Nothing that concerns you.”

Chuck trailed behind Dan until he had to stop at the crosswalk.

“Why are you following me?” Dan asked with his back to Chuck.

Warm air ghosted across the back of his neck, “Does it bother you?”

Resisted the urge to shudder at being so physically close to the bane of his existence. Someone was on Dan’s side because the sign lit up allowing him to cross. He could hear the chuckle behind him, his face flushing because Chuck wasn’t as dumb as Dan hoped he was. They had walked for blocks before Dan couldn’t take it anymore.

“What do you want from me?” Dan snapped drawing the stares and glares from those closest to them.

Chuck’s eyes went wide with mock innocence but there was a hint of his devilish nature there mocking Dan. He wanted to stomp his foot and throw a tantrum but he settled for growling instead and stalking away. Chuck watched Humphrey walk away before he turned and did the same with a smirk on his face.

His cell phone rang later that night while he was reading in bed.

“Hello?”

The number that showed was foreign to him.

“You shouldn’t go to bed mad.”

Dan’s head slammed back into the wall. Rubbing at the lump that was sure to form.

“How did you get this number? Oh never mind, you probably paid someone to retrieve it for you.”

A chuckle passed over the line.

“Oh poor Daniel, you always assume the worst. Actually I got it from Serena.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Maybe she hates you. It’s not an entirely implausible notion.”

Dan sighed heavily, he could feel a headache building.

“Is there a point to this Chuck?”

“Hey Dan, you got a package.” Jenny said as she knocked on his door.

Dan was still holding the phone to his ear when he answered the door.

“Who’s it from?”

“I don’t know.”

She bounced. “Open it.”

Cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear, he ripped open the plain brown wrapping to find a book.

“Oh,” Jenny deflated, “it’s definitely something for you.”

Dan was in awe of the leather bound Philip Roth book he held in his hands. He didn’t know anyone who knew him well enough that had the money to buy something like this for him.

“Daniel?” He heard faintly.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing changes. You’re still judgmental trash that’s beneath me.”

“And you’re still a privileged snob. Thank you.”

Dan hung up with a smile on his face as he fingered the spine. A horrible day just hit a high point.


End file.
